The Spark In His Eyes
by Icybun34
Summary: "But what if I am a monster?" Shabanu saw doubt in his eyes and heard pity, and self-hate, and darkness, and love… and she realized that no matter what… Itachi would never be a monster to her. CONTAINS: Light fluff, friendship, some angst, NOT CORNY, OC


"TOBI! Wait! Don't Tobi stop! No! No don't do that!" Shabanu screamed as Tobi turned on the blender without the lid. She squealed and ducked just as Itachi came in and was splattered with blueberry smoothie. Tobi eeped and Shabanu covered her giggles as she looked at Itachi's face.

Tobi started jumping up and down nervously and apologizing, claiming that Tobi was a good boy and ran from the room. Shabanu stayed put, trying to clean up.

Itachi glared at Shabanu as she wiped the floor, still trying to muffle her giggles. Fire was blazing in his eyes by the time she looked up and she was instantly afraid. She smiled weakly and stood up, wiping up some of the goo off her.

Itachi watched her with infuriated yet wary eyes as she walked up to him. She smiled sweetly and said "Aww don't be so mad Itachi, at least it tastes good."

She wiped off some of the blueberry goo of his face, and stuck it in her mouth. She smiled "It's good, try it." Itachi was about to open his mouth to protest when he felt her finger in his mouth. She smiled at him and said "See, good?"

She pulled her finger out and Itachi was glad that he had such control over his emotions otherwise he would have certainly blushed. Even though she meant nothing by it, sticking her finger in his mouth was a very sexual suggestion.

Though Shabanu was still very much a child and hadn't intended it that way... Itachi was as much of a man as anyone else and he did have his needs.

Of course it didn't help that Itachi had developed a certain infatuation for the girl… even though he knew it would probably go unrequited, he still couldn't get past how nice it felt to be around another human without the crushing expectations. Even his own partner Kisame expected very much from the teen…

Feeling uncomfortable with the way he felt, Itachi left the room, leaving Shabanu thinking; _Did the blueberry smoothie really taste that bad? _

But shrugging it off, she began cleaning up the kitchen, before Kakuzu began bitching to her about how much it cost to clean up all her messes.

^%^%^

Shabanu was currently doodling on her wall when she heard a knock at her door. She huffed and got up and walked to her door, she didn't like people being in her room, especially men…

It reminded her of her childhood marriage; it was a family arranged thing and fell through after she killed him, but then again the stuff he tried to do to her in her room…

Shabanu shuddered and opened the door to reveal Itachi.

Shabanu smiled at him and said "All cleaned up I see, that's good." Itachi just stared at her. Shabanu began getting a little weirded out by Itachi when he walked into her room. Shabanu's eyes widened and she stuttered "I-Itachi what are you d-doing?"

Even though she trusted Itachi more than any other members, except perhaps Zetsu, the less-than-welcome memories still swirled around in her mind.

Itachi, to her surprise, started staring at all her drawings. Shabanu took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, and to reassure herself that he was just curious and looking at her drawings.

She kept taking deep breath when Itachi spoke up "Are you alright?" He asked and Shabanu nodded, croaking weakly "I-I'm fine Itachi." Itachi eyed her doubtfully before turning to the drawings and saying "You're a very talented artist."

Shabanu smiled weakly at the compliment, too upset to even blush "Thanks, but I wouldn't use the word art when we're so close to Deidara's room. With Sasori gone, he's looking for anyone to argue with."

Itachi gave a small smirk at the weak joke when he noticed her shivering form "Are you really alright?" Shabanu nodded but Itachi walked up to her "You are absolutely appalling as a liar; it's a true wonder why you're Zetsu's partner."

Shabanu was about to give a smart ass comment back about where he could shove that comment when she saw a glint of actual concern in Itachi's eyes.

He was sincerely worried for her, and the thought that someone, especially Itachi, was genuinely worried for her… well it made her heart swell. She gave a small smile and said "I'm truly fine Itachi. It's just…"

She took a deep breath "Being in a bedroom with a man brings back unwelcome memories."

Itachi was still for a moment before his eyes filled with rage. He could have never imagined someone so low enough to even dare to harm someone like Shabanu.

Her sweet little smile, her bright captivating blue eyes, framed by a mass of curly blonde tendrils and those bangs that were always in her eyes when she trained… what kind of bastard would try to use that for his own purpose? She was sweeter when she came to you. As Itachi thought this, something dawned on him…

Something became horribly clear.

Shabanu looked quietly at the fuming Itachi, what was wrong? She reached out to wave her hand in front of his face when he grabbed her wrist. It wasn't tight and it didn't hurt… his touch was surprisingly gentle when it came to her. Though he did always seem to treat her like a child…

She looked up confused when Itachi whispered "I'm so sorry." Shabanu looked at him questionably when he said "All this time, you've been afraid… of me." Regret and sadness burned in his eyes and Shabanu frowned "No! Not at all!" She objected but Itachi was off in his own world.

"All this time, I was so cruel to you because, even though you treated me with kindness, you always acted oddly towards me when I walked into the room or moved suddenly but really… really… I remind you of him don't I?"

Shabanu didn't know how to answer… sure they both have black hair and black eyes… but did he remind him of her? "In a way… I guess you do." She said quietly "But that's not why I'm afraid of you."

Itachi's mouth straightened into a straight line and he looked much older then his 20 years. "Why do you fear me?" He asked darkly… almost sadly... sorrowfully.

Shabanu looked down "You… you act rather indifferent towards me but your eyes held a certain kindness or rather affection when you talked about certain things, or when you treated me like a child. I guessed I developed an infatuation with that look and I guess known that I realize you do somewhat look like Ken, I can't help but fear that I'm falling in love with another monster." Itachi looked down and said

"But what if I am a monster?" Shabanu saw doubt in his eyes and heard pity, and self-hate, and darkness, and love… and she realized that no matter what… Itachi would never be a monster to her.

She walked up to him slowly and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, biting her lip when he didn't respond. "Itachi, you've never been a monster to me, and you never will. As long as you have that spark of emotion in your eyes, I know I will always be heads over heel for you."

Itachi looked up and she saw it again… that spark in his eyes light up with happiness though his face remained the same.

Itachi took her chin in his hand and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away and didn't say anything. There was nothing to be said.

It was all explained by the spark in his eyes.


End file.
